


Lawfully wedded husbands

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is everyone's dad, Erik is also a dad but the awkward dad who give you mumbling validation, M/M, Wedding Fluff, X-men (2000) Erik and Charles, X-men apocalypse Warren and Kurt though, fluffy fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is just happy these two dorks are getting married. So are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawfully wedded husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy wedding fic for my Smol Bean Son and his Punk boyfriend (and now husband).

Warren adjusted his tie for the eight hundredth time that day. He wasn't nervous. No way. Ok, maybe just a teensy tiny bit -  
Ok, he was totally freaking out.  
Was there enough food? What about seating? Was everyone there? What if, what if, what if, his brain screamed. He looked in the mirror, staring his reflection down.

There was a knock on the door, and Jean came in. "Warren, it's almost time." He nodded. "Kay."  
Jean spoke inside his head. *are you okay, Warren* he sighed. "I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong?" Jean smiled. *it won't. Trust me.* "Now go out there, and get married!" She said aloud, giving him a gentle push on the shoulder. He took a deep breath, and walked out. Professor Xavier was already there, ready to walk him down the aisle. "Ready?" He asked, smiling. Warren nodded, and took his hand. The doors swung open, the organ began to play, and they started down the aisle. Kurt caught his breath when he saw Warren. The combination of his white-and-gold tuxedo and glittering metal wings was stunning - he really did live up to the name of Angel. He fidgeted with the cuff of his own red-and-black tuxedo, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Warren. When Warren reached him, and stood in front of him, Kurt thought his heart would burst. He couldn't focus on anything other than the man in front of him. It seemed forever and no time at all when the pastor loudly proclaimed them "lawfully wedded husbands." Warren scooped him into his arms almost before the pastor said that they might kiss, dipping him down and pressing their lips together amid the cheers, clapping, and wolf-whistling. He drew back and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Why are you crying, baby?" He whispered, and Kurt realised his cheeks were wet with tears. "Because - because I love you." The reception was a blast, with more than enough food for everyone. The cake, with little fondant figures (courtesy of Jubilee) was delicious, and they kissed as they cut it. When time came for the dance, Kurt felt like he might start crying again as Warren led him onto the dance floor and swirled him around to some song whose name he couldn't remember. He felt like the luckiest man ever, being held in the arms of his husband right then. He wanted to go on forever. Unfortunately, all too soon it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon (although a honeymoon with the magnificent man beside him wasn't too bad). Everyone waved them off, and Erik, in a rare show of affection, twisted a metal pole set aside for just such a purpose into a heart and hovered it over their heads as they drove off. Charles wiped tears from his eyes, and smiled up at his own husband. "I remember when that was us, you know." Erik said nothing, but simply squeezed his shoulder. Charles smiled at the retreating car. "They grow up so fast."

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, this was hard. But gratifying!


End file.
